¡¡Recuerdos!
by Black'Uchiha'Leto'Salvatore
Summary: Sakura pierde su vida intentando tener el amor de Sasuke, pero el tiempo se acabó
1. Broken Dreams!

**Los personajes De Sakura y Sasuke no me pertenecen, si no, los dos estarían juntos hace mucho, los personajes le pertenecen a: ******Masashi Kishimoto. **** **¡Disfruten!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora te diré lo que he hecho por ti<strong>

** 50 mil lágrimas he llorado**

** Gritando, engañando y sangrando por ti**

** Y aun así tu no me escuchas**

_¿__Es normal que no te olvide?, creo de alguna forma estúpida y totalmente cierta que es completamente normal recordarte, pero ¿es normal no poderte odiar?, tú la persona que más me daño, pero aún así mi esperanza de vivir._

**No quiero tu mano esta vez**** me salvaré yo sola**

**Quizá me despertaré por una vez**

** Sin estar atormentada diariamente y derrotada por ti**

_Recuerdo cada momento que pasamos juntos, como compartíamos todo, como mi corazón se detenía solo al verte y volvía a latir cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban ¿Alguna Vez lo sentiste así?, y ahora al verte pasar mi mente juega conmigo y me reproduce cada momento que me fuiste rompiendo, cada vez que me odie e intente odiarte, pero nada resulto, sigo aquí atada a ti, ¿Recuerdas esas tardes Luego del colegio? ¿o cuando caminábamos solos del colegio a nuestras casas?, yo llevo esos recuerdos impregnados en la piel, algo eterno que me marcara por siempre, solo tú puedes borrar lo que dejaste en mí, pero eso es solo una ilusión, una ilusión que me rompe cada día, cada instante de mi corta vida._

**Justo cuando pensé que habría alcanzado el fondo**** Estoy muriendo otra vez**

_Cada canción, cada gesto me recuerda a ti, ¿Porque eres tan difícil de olvidar?, No logro comprender como todo lo que teníamos, se perdió de un momento a otro._

**Me estoy estrellando**

**Ahogándome en ti**

** Bajando para siempre**

**Tengo que abrirme paso**

** Me estoy estrellando **

_Lo que sentí al saber que iba a estar en tú mismo colegio fue una alegría profunda y más, cuando quede en tú mismo curso, nada de esto lo hice queriendo fue el destino que tenía ese plan para mí, aunque no creo en destino para mí fue una cadena de casualidades, tú parecías sorprendido, feliz__y a la vez enojado con esa noticia, yo, por mi parte, estaba feliz ¡Tendría un "amigo" sin esforzarme!, creí tan ilusamente que tú me ibas a proteger y a ayudar a crear amigos más fácilmente, ¡Mierda! que equivocada estaba ¿es que acaso tan poco te conocía? Tú, el macho alfa de tu manada, el que no tiene debilidades, popular, controlador, el que hacia todo lo que le daba la gana, ¿te ibas a doblegar por mí? , solo puedo culparme a mí por ser tan infantil, tan crédula._

**Confusa y conmovida por la verdad y las mentiras **

**Así que ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no**

**Siempre confundo los pensamientos en mi cabeza**

** Así que ya no puedo confiar en mi mism****a**

** Estoy muriendo otra vez**

_El tiempo pasó así, y tú te encargaste de que nadie se acercase a mí, creaste una barrera, con tus bromas y dolorosas –solo para mí- molestias, cada día iba hundiéndome más, sin saberlo la verdadera yo, iba muriendo poco a poco, nadie pudo ayudarme y tú luego de la graduación desapareciste, y todos me dejaron ahí, claro, ya se habían reído de mí lo suficiente, pero he aquí otra casualidad, eres mi vecino, suelo verte tres o cuatro veces a la semana, ¿sabes algo? Eso no me ayuda a olvidarte, y siento la desesperante necesidad de odiarte, ya que por tú culpa no puedo amar, por tú culpa Sasuke, ya que tú te robaste mi corazón, lo destruiste y luego, te lo quedaste, dejándome sin corazón. Y aún así ¡Te amo! ¡Viva yo! Por no aprender de los errores, pero creo que la muerte es la mejor solución, ¿sabes la linda vista que se tiene sobre este edificio? , y lo mejor es que estos son mis últimos latidos , son mi última imagen –hermosa sin comparación , y tú, tu eres mi último recuerdo y lo que me da fuerza para saltar. ¡Adiós mi querido amor!_

**Me estoy estrellando**

** Ahogándome en ti**

**Bajando para siempre**

**Tengo que abrirme paso**

_¡Sakura!- escucho tú voz a lo lejos, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, no volverás a romperme, porque sé que si regreso a ti, eso harás me romperás nuevamente y yo ya no quiero ser rota. _

**Así que, adelante, grita **

**Grítame, estoy tan lejos**

** No estaré rota otra vez **

**Tengo que respirar ****no puedo seguir estrellándome**

_Y estoy tan lejos de ti ahora_, sin miedo a ser rota_, sin miedos ni nada que me ate a algún dolor_, Quizás por alguna casualidad nos volveremos a ver_, pero ahora no_, realmente ahora lo veo_,__ estoy mejor sin tí._______

* * *

><p><strong><em>Déjenme<em>**_______** sus comentario****s_, criticas_, se acepta de todo. __**_______

_______**__¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Mi primer One-Shot!__**_______


	2. Broken Hearts!

Aquí esta el Pov de Sasuke que me salio de la nada.

Espero Que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>POV SASUKE.<strong>

¡Mierda!, todo se había ido a la mierda, y me encontraba desesperado, la persona que más me ama en el mundo se había ido del instituto luego de la primera clase, todo por mi jodida culpa, pero aunque no quisiera disculparme ¡Todo lo hacía por ella!

Cuando supe que estaría en mi instituto, en mi curso, la ira me controlo, solo al pensar que alguien, cualquiera, podría alejarla de mí, quitarle mi atención, distraerla de mí, así que desde el primer día, la "aislé" socialmente y me encargue de aislar a todo hombre que ponía su interés en ella, pero aprovechaba todo el tiempo solo con ella, los caminos de regreso del instituto a nuestras casas, los trabajos grupales o en parejas, aunque claro cuando no los hacía conmigo, me encargaba de que ella estuviera con sus amigas.

Aunque al pasar el tiempo, mis burlas, mis desprecios, le fuero afectando cada vez más, y yo me hundí en un mundo desconocido hasta ese momento para mí, como ella decía fui "convirtiéndome en un monstruo", las drogas se hicieron parte de mí, el alcohol, y me odie, odie cada parte de mí, y perdí mi corazón.

¡Estaba desesperado!, mi respiración era desigual, y mi mente intentaba pensar donde encontrar a esa molestia de cabello rosa, la gente pasaba sin preocupación, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo podían están tan relajados si mi corazón estaba perdido por ahí?, mi mente pensó en un y mil lugares donde encontrarla, y mis pies por sí solos se dirigieron al edificio en que solíamos ocupar como guarida de nuestros amigos, y la vi, al borde del edificio, mirando a la nada, el edificio contaba con unos diez pisos, pero no me importo, corrí hacia la entrada del edificio, y emprendí la carrera hacia arriba.

Nuca había corrido tan rápido en mi vida, no sé el tiempo en que me demoré en subir, pero abrí la puerta que daba a la terraza, y la vi, mi corazón se detuvo, se encontraba de espaldas a mí, con su cuerpo relajado y el miedo se apodero de mi ser.

¡Sakura! – Dije aunque mi voz sonó lejana, por lo que en ese momento sentía, miedo a perderla, dolor porque si ella estaba ahí era por mi culpa, pero ella no me hizo caso y mis ojos se abrieron y sentí romperse todo dentro de mí al verla avanzar hacia el vacio.

Corrí hasta la orilla de la terraza, y la vi volar, a mis ojos acudieron las lágrimas y cerré los ojos al momento que su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suelo, un jodido nudo se instalo en mi garganta al tomar mi celular marque el numero de la ambulancia, y solo logre dar la dirección y decirles que llegaran lo más pronto posible, pero en mi interior ya sabía la verdad, ella no podría haber sobrevivido al golpe, y al darme cuenta de eso, baje las escaleras a paso lento, sin esperanzas en nada.

Me acerque lentamente a su cuerpo y comprobé lo inevitable, no tenia pulso, me senté a su lado, pasaron unos cinco minutos y la ambulancia llego, los paramédicos la subieron a la ambulancia, y me llevaron a mí con ella, verla ahí sin vida no hizo más que aumentar mis lagrimas.

A los veinte minutos me encontraba llorando a las afueras de la sala donde habían ingresado su cuerpo, su familia y amigos más cercanos llegaron y le preguntaron al médico que había sucedido, el les explico que ella había ingresado sin pulso, y como había terminado así.

Sus padres rompieron en llanto, mientras eran abrazados por otros familiares, sus amigas que también estaban llorando apoyadas en los hombres.

* * *

><p>15 días después…<p>

Me encontraba en su tumba , como la mayoría de los días, llevaba ahí unas horas, y era el tiempo de irme, me levante sin ánimos, sonreí pronto estaría con ella para siempre.

Te amo.. – Susurré al viento y sentí su aroma tan cerca mío.

Pronto haría las cosas bien de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>Espero les guste.<p>

Dejen sus comentario o criticas ^.^


End file.
